Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament (Version 2)
by connor fantasy
Summary: After successfully winning the Kalos League, Ash returns home to Pallet town with his friend Serena to find an invitation that will change his life. An invitation to a tournament for only the best trainers, gym leaders, frontier brains, elite four and champions all over the world to find out whose the very best. Ash/? Pairing. Either Dawn or Serena or both.


Pokemon: The Ultimate World Tournament (Version 2)

Chapter 1: Heading Home

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here for the first time in months. Sorry to everyone who has been reading my stories but I have been extremely busy lately and have only just got time to finally continue writing. What I have decided to do is to re-write a story I started back in June last year. The story in itself is a good idea but I will admit that I completely butchered it when starting to write it. I didn't give the story the length and detail it deserved and some of the things I did were ridiculous. I mean come on why on earth did I make the tournament have over sixty million competitors. What was I thinking? Anyway that's enough ranting from me and a big apology to everyone who read the first version and hopefully the second version makes up for it. Alright let's get on with the story. Connor Fantasy. **

'What should I do next?' Ash Ketchum wondered. Ash was half leaning over a boat which was headed back to Kanto after he had finished competing in the Kalos League. Ash smiled being reminded of his fond memories of his journey throughout the region, memories of making new friends, catching new pokemon, taking on trainers and gym leaders alike and his favourite of all, competing in the Kalos League itself, the first league he had actually won.

His first pokemon and his partner in crime Pikachu, was the one who finally made it happen. Of course everyone had put in a part which built up to the point where he finally won, but Pikachu finished the job with an extremely fast and powerful Volt Tackle. Pikachu had been with him since the very beginning; he was there for every triumph and every loss and was there to support him so that he could to where he was today.

Ash reminded himself of every journey he had ever taken part in and all of the people he had faced, journey or in the league competition itself and how far he made it in his journey and how he had completed some things that others could only dream of. 'It's been a long six years' Ash thought. He remembered when he finally won his eighth gym badge and took part in the Indigo League championship. He realised how stupid and idiotic he was back then and how lucky he was to get as far as he did back then after winning four matches and then losing to his close friend and rival Ritchie placing him in the Top 16.

This loss however made him try even harder and then he challenged the Orange League champion and won it, which then gave him the confidence to head off to the Johto Region. To him Johto was much harder than Kanto was, and he had to work even harder to defeat all eight of the gym leaders and then he took place in the Silver Conference finishing in the Top 8 after marginally losing to his new friend and rival Harrison.

Next he moved on to Hoenn, and he took a risk this time because he decided to only take Pikachu and form an entirely new team and learn all about their type of Pokemon and how they vary from Kanto and Johto. After creating a whole new team, and defeating every gym leader he took place in the Ever Grande championship where he made it all the way to the Top 4 for the first time and just missed out on a place in the Finals with it coming down to the wire between his Pikachu and his new friend and rival Tyson's Meowth.

He returned to the Kanto region and decided to take on the Kanto Battle Frontier, which he did using his pokemon from all three regions and after losing to the Brandon initially he took him on in a rematch and managed to defeat him and conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier.

Next, it was time for the Sinnoh Region and he went to the new region with just Pikachu and Aipom who he eventually traded away and managed to collect a whole new team and defeat the eight gym leaders and make it all the way to the Sinnoh League. This time I decided to use a team using pokemon from all my travels and in doing so managed to make it all the way to the finals and lost to Tobias, the most powerful trainer I had ever faced but I managed to do something no one else had done and that was to defeat his Darkrai and at the point of defeat his Latios.

My last adventure before this one was at the Unova region. A region full of pokemon that couldn't be found anywhere else and made for an exciting journey. After making new friends and learning more about the region, I took on all eight gyms and came out victorious and challenged the Unova League. And in this league I became the joint champion after tying against team Eevee user Virgil.

Then it was my latest adventure where I met an old childhood friend called Serena and met new ones called Clemont and Bonnie and challenged the Kalos League after successfully defeating the eight gym leaders. After six years I guess the universe knew I was ready for a victory all to myself as I managed to make it all the way to the Kalos League finals and came out victorious only losing three of my pokemon making me the Kalos League Champion.

And this is where I am now. Clemont and Bonnie returned to their home in the Kalos region and Serena… well Serena was with me wanting to come with me back to the Kanto region and see what it was like after several years since she had last seen it. And I couldn't refuse her and we set off back to the Kanto Region on a boat and I couldn't wait to get back home, I wanted to see all my pokemon again and for some reason I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something exciting was going to happen soon and if my instincts were correct I couldn't wait. 'Maybe that's what I'll do next' Ash thought remembering what he was thinking about earlier. Ash just continued to watch the sea as he got closer and close to the shore and his home region of Kanto.

**Author's Note: Thank you reading, I can't tell you how happy I am to be able to A. Start writing again and B. actually re-write this story. If there is anything you would like to ask me to do with this or another story of mine please review with a question or PM me. If I can't get five reviews I will try and update by tomorrow or the day after. Once again thanks for reading and until next time. Connor Fantasy.**

**Ash's Pokemon (Region)**

**Kanto: Pikachu, Pidgeot (Re-caught after Orange Islands), Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Primeape (Took possession back), Muk and Tauros**

**Orange Islands and Johto: Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Totodile, Bayleef, and Quilava.**

**Hoenn: Torkoal, Glalie, Corphish, Swellow, Donphan and Sceptile. **

**Sinnoh: Torterra, Staraptor, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor and Gible.**

**Unova: Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Unfezant, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seimsitoad, Krookodile and Gigalith.**

**Kalos: Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Talonflame and Hawlucha. **


End file.
